custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hellgate and Shadow Cleaner
thumb|Shadow Cleaner Unitthumb|left|Hellgate Unit Hell Gate Unit H G U Shadow Cleaner Unit S C U Einleitung: D'er Geheime Rat entwickelte in der Zeit des Krieges der sich über das ganze Universum ausbreitete, ein erweiterte Strucktur. Diese Struckturänderung führt 3 Spezialeinheiten ein, die nicht wie der Rest des Rates Agenten waren. Die neuen Einheiten sind die Royal Guard, die Hell Gate Unit und die Shadow Cleaner Unit. Jede dieser Einheiten wurden für einen bestimmten Zweck eingerichtet, für den sie spezialisiert wurde. Dies äussert sich besonders an den Rüstungen und Waffen. '''D'ie Royal Guard wurde als feste Streitmacht für Nobis Nui eingeteilt. Ihre Rüstungen und Waffen sind wesentlich verzierte und geschmückter als die Waffen der Hell Gate Unit und Shadow Cleaner Unit. Deren Ausrüstung viel mehr auf die efiziente und zerstörende Wirkung konzipiert ist. Aber mehr wird hier nicht über die Royal Guard gesagt denn ihre Bedeutung ist nicht so tragend wie die der Hell Gate Einheit und der Shadow Cleaner. Die Hell Gate Unit 'D'ie 'H'ell 'G'ate 'U'nit kurz '''H G U ist eine Einheit die für lang anhalltende Einsätze unter schwersten Bedingungen ausgebildet wurde. Sie führen Belagerungen, Sturmangriffe und militärische Operationen im großen Stil durch. Die Toa und Titanen der H G U tragen hochqulitative Rüstungen und modifizierte Kanohi Masken. Alle Soldaten der H G U tragen das einheitliche Farbschema Dunkelrot, Schwarz und ganz wenig Orang. D'ie Hell Gate Unit setzt sich aus den Soldaten den '"Chevalier" und den Officieren den "Paladinen" zusammen. Die Chevalier bilden den gößten Teil der Hell Gate Unit. Die H G U erscheint aber nicht immer als ein großer Herres Verband. Manchmal sind auch nur 100 bis sogar nur 2 Einheitsmitglieder im Einsatz. Das Gesamte Heer der Hell Gate Unit umfasst 1.000 Chevalier und 20 Paladine. Ein einfacher Zug besteht aus 50 Chevalier die von einem Paladin angeführt werden. Die Shadow Cleaner Unit D'ie '''S'hadow 'C'leaner 'U'nit kurz '''S C U,besteht aus nur 300 Mitgliedern. Die S C U arbeitet mit sogenannten C'leaner '''T'eams kurz '''CT. Ein Cleaner Team besteht aus 3 Cleanern, aber die Cleaner operieren auch in Einzelmissionen. Diese "Cleaner" übersetzt "Reiniger" werden lange und brutal ausgebildet. Denn am Ende ihrer Ausbildung muss ein einzelner Cleaner in der Lage sein eine Vielzahl von Missionstypen im Alleingang erfüllen zu können. Die Einheitsfarben der Shadow Cleaner Unit sind Schwarz, Grau und Rot. Die Shadow Cleaner Unit sind neben den Agents of the first Department die Einheit, die sich am meisten im Einsatz befindet. Das Einsatzspectrum reicht über Ausspionieren, Stehlen, Infiltrieren bis zum namens gebenem "clean"übersetzt'"reinigen"'. Eine Clean Mission ist die denkbar brutalste und grausamste die ein Shadow Cleaner ausführen muss. Die Mission besagt das alle Feindeinheiten des Zielgebietes oder Zielgebäudes ausgelöscht werden müssen. Manchmal kann eine Clean Mission auch zerstören aller Gebäude eines Zielgebietes umfassen. Aber eine Clean Mission wurde bisher noch nie ausgerufen. Denn sie stellt eine drastische Notmaßnahme da, welche nur unter gewissen Grundvorrausetzung zum Einsatz kommt. Agents of the first Department S'''ie sind die Führung des Geheimen Rates und einer Operations Basis. Sie stehen über der Hell Gate Unit und der Shadow Cleaner Unit. Sie sind auch die Mitglieder die eigendlich am aktivsten sind. Denn die Hell Gate Unit und die Shadow Cleaner Unit sind stille und gefährliche Reserven die nur dann zum Einsatz kommen wenn es absolut notwendig ist. '''Eine solche Situation trat aber noch nie ein. Waffen: D'''ie '''Hell Gate Unit und die Shadow Cleaner Unit sind immer mit mindestens 1 Schusswaffe, 1 Schwert und 2 Wurfmesser oder Faustdolche ausgestattet. Alle diese Waffen sind auf maximale Eficienz im Zerstören ausgerichtet. Jede Schusswaffe ob schwere Kanone oder mittelschwere Pistole verschießt ein Gemisch auch P'lasmakern und '''H'ochleistungs 'Br'and 'G'eschoss, kurz '''P H B G. Ein PHBG zerstört jeden Gegner. Selbst ein Makuta wie Teridax kann durch ein oder zwei Treffer durch ein PHBG ausgelöscht werden. Diese verherenden Waffen sind das größte Geheimniss des Geheimen Rates. Alle Schusswaffen die für ein P H B G angefertigt werden, gelten als Spezialwaffen. Hier einige Spezial bzw. Sonderwaffen die 'P H B G's verschießen: Bild:Phantom_-_Kanone.JPG|Hellgate Kanone Bild:Shar_Fleet_Plasma_Pistole.JPG|Shark Fleet Pistole Bild:Drachenklaue_PPG.JPG|Drachen Klaue Bild:MKP.JPG|Multi Kern Pistole Ausrüstung: D'ie Ausrüstung der Hell Gate Unit und der Shadow Cleaner Unit umfast ein breites Angebot an Granaten, Dedektoren und andere Träger für Sprengstoffe. Überwachungs Equitment und andere Vorrichtungen zum Abhören oder Rönchen erweitern das Angebot an technischen Gemeinheiten. Vor kurzem wurde auch eine neue spezielle Bombe entwickelt, welche keinen direkten Schaden anrichtet, aber in einem einstellbarem Umkreis für einen einstellbaren Zeitraum alle Elementar- und Maskenkräfte ausser kraft setzt. Ausbenommen drei sehr speziellen Schattenkräften. Jetzt kommt aber ein unterschied zwischen beiden Einheiten. '''D'ie Shadow Cleaner Unit verfügt nur über schnelle Einmannflieger oder Destralräder. Diese sind natürlich dementsprechen für einen harten ausgiebigen Kampf ausgerüstet. Die Hell Gate Unit aber verfügt auch über modifizerte Transportfahrzeuge zu Land, Luft und Wasser, sowie über Kriegstechnik für große Schlachten oder Belagerungen. Zu diesen Belagerungsmaschinen gehört auch eine besondere Waffe, die ein Agent der '''Agents of the first Department aus Arthaka erbeuten konnte. Diese schreckliche Waffe wird nur eingesetzt wenn von allen großen Ratstoa die Genehmigung erlassen wurde. Bild:Air_Falcon_Typ_II.JPG|Airfalcon Typ II Bild:Rokoh_At_6_a.JPG|Rokoh AK T6 Kobald Bild:Artakha-Läufer.jpg|Artakha Läufer Codex: F'''ür alle Mitglieder des '''Agents of the first Department, der Hell Gate Unit und der Shadow Cleaner Unit gelten folgende zwei Grundsetze. Die das Mitglied freiwillig und sofort mit dem Eintritt in den Geheimen Rat und der dementsprechenden Abteilung zustimmen muss. Nur wer sie in vollem Umfang und konsequent Akzeptiert, wird in den Geheimen Rat aufgenommen. Hier die zwei Grundsätze: Die Bindung an den Geheimen Rat und seine Unterorganisation steht über allen anderen Bindungen der Person. Das Erfüllen einer Mission hat oberste Priorität, koste es was es wolle!